Episode 4731 (18 October 2013)
Janine is exhausted after being up all night with an unwell Scarlett, leaving Billy worried about her. When Alice hears Scarlett is ill, she informs Michael who rushes to be by his daughter’s side. Alice tries to stop him but he insists this is why he needed Alice looking after Scarlett, making Alice determined to prove herself. Meanwhile, Joey tries to warn Alice about Michael but is ignored. To make matters worse Alice bumps into Tamwar, who is angry at her for standing him up the night before. Later, Alice sees Janine in the Square and, knowing she isn’t with Scarlett, hatches a cunning plan that is completely out of character but shows who her alliances are really with. Billy is watching Scarlett and after being pulled in by Alice’s sweet nature suggests they take Scarlett for a walk. Little does Billy know that Alice has set him up and Michael is waiting for them. Janine witnesses this and calls the police. Alice takes Janine’s side, which appears to shock Michael, and she tells him that she won’t allow him to use her anymore then slaps him. Janine thanks Alice for her support. When she’s out of sight, Michael grabs Alice and it is clear the whole row was a set up to restore Janine’s trust in Alice. Michael is overjoyed with Alice’s performance and professes he loves her, and a besotted Alice tells Michael she loves him too. As they watch the police arrive at No 23, Michael realises that Janine will always stop him from seeing his daughter. Alice reassures him this will blow over and he wonders where he’ll be without her. Michael then divulges his plan to Alice, he wants them to take Scarlett and leave Walford. Competition between Lucy and Danny at Butcher’s Joints heats up. After some suspicious behaviour by Danny, Lucy follows him and finds he’s been squatting in one of Janine’s flats. When Lucy threatens to tell Janine, Danny comes clean and confesses to being broke. Danny questions if she’ll tell Janine, but Lucy leaves him hanging. After messing up the stock order and staff rota, Fatboy is left with no option than to get Kat to work in The Vic again. When the locals start complaining about the beer, Kat saves the day. Seeing how she stepped up, Fatboy offers Kat a job, which she accepts but Patrick knows Alfie will not be pleased. Later, while checking on Tommy, Kat finds herself alone in her old home for the first time since she left and is tortured to see everything she has lost. Sadie is on a mission to confront Kim after she promised to speak to the council about the overflowing bins but clearly hasn’t. After trying to avoid Sadie, Kim gets caught out and, thinking on her toes, arranges a community meeting for that evening. At the meeting it quickly becomes clear Kim isn’t taking her duty seriously and Sadie steps up with a plan, earning her the locals’ respect. Back from hospital, Dexter quickly realises he is going to be mollycoddled by his mother much to his annoyance. Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes